1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for the surgical correction of female urinary stress incontinence and a kit therefor. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a surgical technique for urethropexy and a kit containing materials to effectuate the technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Female urinary stress incontinence is treated urgically by tying the urethro-vesical junction to the back of the symphysis pubis. Kelly 1913, Marshall 1949, Pereyra 1959, Burch 1961, Stamey 1973, Stamey 1975, Cobb et al. 1978 and Pereyra et al. 1967 have all helped to refine the technique and to improve the results. However, these prior techniques have required the utilization of general anesthesia and have not been conducive to repeat performances, even though such re-operation may be dictated in numerous cases.